1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic cell for electrolysis of water to be treated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 5-123676 is an electrolytic cell of the type which includes a cell housing formed with a pair of inlet ports and a pair of outlet ports, a diaphragm assembled within the housing to subdivide the interior of the housing into a pair of reaction chambers respectively in open communication with the inlet and outlet ports, and a pair of electrode plates disposed within the reaction chambers respectively and opposed to one another through the diaphragm, wherein the electrode plates are applied with electric current to electrolyze water to be treated flowing therethrough from the inlet ports toward the outlet ports. Disclosed also in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3004000 is an electrolytic cell wherein a partition plate formed with a meander groove is disposed between the diaphragm and each of the electrode plates. In the case that the prior art disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 300400 is adapted to the electrolytic cell disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 5-123676 for meandering introduced water, undesired substances such as bubbles, scales and the like adhered to surfaces of the electrode plates can be removed by the flow of water to enhance the electrolytic efficiency of water.
In the prior art disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 300400, however, a meander groove formed in the partition plate reduces an active area of the respective electrode plates at its curved portions. This cause an increase of density of electric current applied to the electrode plates at each curved portion of the meander groove, resulting in damage of the electrode plates in a short period of time. In addition, as the undesired substances flowed with the water are accumulated at the outlet ports, the electrolytic efficiency of water is deteriorated.